First Encounters
by shinyshine13
Summary: Just a Larten and Hibernius yaoi. Seba and Larten as well. Rated M for a reason.


Two men weaved through the forest with expert precision, splashing through thick puddles of water that collected in the soft soil of the forest floor. It had been two hours since they had ventured from the old country road and they were approaching their destination quicker than anticipated. They could practically smell the scent of the others from their distance. Their hoods were pulled tight over their head, keeping off most of the rain that poured down on them from between the trees. Thunder clapped overhead right after a streak of lightening illuminated their path for a brief moment. The leader called out to his follower to watch his step but was too late and far too quiet. The other stepped into a deep puddle and the mud stuck fast to his shoe, forcing his foot out and his face into the wet compost. Murky water splattered all over his red cloak and pale skin as he tried to get back on his feet. The obviously more experienced man sighed and offered a hand to his young assistant and hauled him to his feet. "You need to be more careful," he preached as he dunked a hand into the water and fished out the other's missing shoe. "Keep both eyes open at all times."  
"Yes sir. My apologies." The younger of the two hung his head in shame, blinking only as water ran into his eyes.  
"No need to apologize, lad." The elder smiled sweetly at him and pulled up the young man's hood, brushing a comforting thumb over his high cheekbone and cupping the side of his face. "You are young and still learning." His assistant nodded and reached for his shoe. "No," The bearded man tugged it away. "This will do you no good wet. Give me the other." After a moment's hesitation the taller boy pulled off his identical red loafer and shoved the sock inside it. "Ready?" The older man asked, tying the shoelaces together and tossing them over his shoulder. Another silent nod from the apprentice confirmed his question and the pair started off again at a leisurely slow jog.  
After only about thirty more minutes of their steady pace, the man in front stopped and the follower halted right beside him. "There it is," he panted, resting an arm against a tree and clutching his side, grimacing at the pain from so much running in the poor weather.  
"Are you alright?" The younger man asked, voice dripping with concern for his beloved mentor.  
"I will be fine. It is just a cramp. The air is too thick for me to run like this for so long now. When we reach Hibernius I will be fine." The older man stood to his full height, arching his back and shrugging off the pain as he started a slow jog down the hill to a sleeping campsite below.  
The older man led them through the maze of assorted tents and caravans of various sizes and shapes as if he had been there a year and the younger man continued to follow behind him silently. He stopped again in front of a long, black wagon and handed his bags to the boy who took them without complaint. He raised his bared knuckles and banged on the wooden door loudly three times. Just before the door swung open he took a step back, anticipating a painful smack to the face.  
"Seba Nile." A dark haired man with an incredibly deep croak of a voice laughed as soon as he took one look at the man who had summoned him.  
"Now you have gone and ruined the surprise, Hibernius." Seba chuckled, hands poised on his hips in faux disappointment.  
"I felt you coming a long time ago, Seba." Hibernius filled up the doorway to the max and it bewildered the younger man behind Seba how he had even fit inside the wooden wagon in the first place.  
"If figured you had but I was hoping to surprise you on the off-chance that you were not paying attention." The older man smiled at the giant.  
"I'm always paying attention, Seba." His eyes flicked to the younger man. "And who might this be?" Hibernius rumbled, gesturing an open hand to the excluded youth. Larten dropped the bags in his right hand and pointed at himself, jabbing his index finger into his chest. "Yes you." The tall man confirmed with a light snort.  
Seba looked over his shoulder at his assistant and laughed. "Let us in and I may introduce you to him."  
"Very well." Hibernius backed away smoothly and disappeared into the back of the wagon.  
"Come on," Seba held out a hand and rubbed his makeshift pack mule's back as he passed him and cautiously stepped into the van.  
His mouth hung agape at how large it was on the inside compared to how it looked on the outside. "Wicked," he sighed, looking around at the furnishings tucked neatly inside.  
"Like it?" The tall man spoke again, startling the young man. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
"No, no, it is alright. I like it." He looked around again and smiled, apologizing again for not noticing Hibernius' open hands awaiting the luggage.  
"Off with your cloak, love." Seba said as he unlatched his and handed the dripping article f clothing to their host who gently draped if over a water bucket. Larten flipped his hood off and shook out his long red hair, sending water droplets flying off of him. "Please do that outside next time." Seba sighed. Larten blushed and sucked his head between his shoulders in embarrassment. "Goodness, boy, you are a mess." Seba dragged his fingers through his assistant's long orange bangs to frame his face in wet strings rather than in tangled clumps. The young man pushed Seba's hand away and his blush deepened when he saw the tall man staring at him through pitch black eyes.  
Hibernius cleared his throat and without breaking his gaze on Larten's face he directed his question to Seba. "And who might this strapping young lad be?" Seba reached around his neck and unclipped the silver buckle, slipping the cloak from around the young man's thin shoulders.  
"This is my assistant." He squeezed the young man's shoulder tightly. "His name is Larten, Larten Crepsley." Larten smiled and extended a hand in greeting.  
Hibernius took Larten's hand in his and pressed his lips to the top of it, sending another blush rushing up Larten's neck. "You are a very handsome young man, Larten"  
Larten pulled back his hand and pressed the sharp nails to his lips. "Thank you." He said quietly.  
"We have been away from civilization for the past ten years so please excuse his shy nature." Seba licked the pad of his thumb and brushed away some mud on Larten's eyebrow. "Twenty six years old," Seba said proudly. "And he does not look a day over eighteen" He smiled and kissed Larten on the cheek.  
"Well of course he wouldn't. You vampires age slower. Only a half vampire then?"  
"Of course."  
"And the purge?" Hibernius inquired, directing his guests to a set of sofas.  
"Not for another twenty or thirty years, thank the Gods." Seba plopped down heavily and pulled Larten down right beside him, so close that the lad was almost seated in his lap.  
"Have you told him about it?" Hibernius poured each of them a drink from a wine bottle that had been left open to breathe on a side table next to the couch Hibernius took his seat on.  
"Thank you, Hibernius." Seba took his glass of deep red liquid and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. "Of course I told him. I told him everything he needs to know." He took a sip of his wine and let it wash over his tongue before swallowing. "After I blooded him of course." A mischievous smile spread across his face and he slipped his arm around Larten's back and gave his hip a tender squeeze.  
Hibernius quirked a curious eyebrow at his old friend. "Oh? And why not?"  
"We were a bit…distracted." He bit his tongue in a playful smile and held his slender class of wine up to Larten's lips. "Come on, darling, take a little sip." Larten parted his lips and allowed Seba to pour the alcoholic beverage between them. "There we go. Now let it wash over your tongue a bit and swallow." Larten did as he was bid and after a moment of thinking, leaned his head forward for another sip. "Very good," Seba smiled and lazily carded his fingers through Larten's thick head of hair. "I will make a wine expert out of you yet, Larten."  
Larten smiled and swallowed down the room temperature wine in his mouth. He looked at his mentor and smiled broadly with pride from being complimented. "Let the boy drink from his own glass, Seba. He can do it on his own I'm sure." Hibernius lifted the third glass off the table and held it out to Larten. The youth eyed it suspiciously and the tall man chuckled. "It's not poisoned I promise you." Larten nodded and accepted the drink, taking it gingerly from the other man.  
Hibernius watched him intensely as his thin lips wrapped around the mouth of the fine crystal glass. Larten's ice blue eyes closed as he tipped the glass up with shapely fingers and parted his lips a sliver, allowing the crimson liquid to trickle between them. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled the glass away from his mouth and Hibernius quickly took note of all of his features without the glass obstructing his view. His high cheekbones and porcelain smooth, crème skin, a sharp nose that had a gently sloping bridge from eyebrows to the tip in a perfect curve and a delightfully squared jaw and chin. He opened his eyes again and Hibernius sighed inwardly as he momentarily lost himself in the pale blue pools, each surrounded by a fence of long eyelashes that started orange at the base and flushed out to black as if he were wearing charcoal. Larten tilted back his chin slightly and Hibernius studied his throat muscles flex as he finally swallowed down the French Burgundy.  
"Beautiful," Seba smirked, taking the glass from Larten's loose fingers and setting down on the oak wood coffee table. Hibernius nodded and raised his glass in a silent toast and downed the last of his wine. "Well now, I have introduced my assistant but you have not introduced yourself to him, Hibernius." He nudged Larten to correct his slouched posture and the young man shot up to sit ramrod straight.  
"Terribly sorry," he stood up as much as he could and dipped his torso in a low bow, curling one arm up under his chest. "My name is Hibernius Tall and I am the ringmaster of the amazing, Cirque du Freak."  
"Cirque du Freak? A freak show? I have never heard of it." He looked back at Seba to see if he has said anything wrong but the older man just smiled and let his fingers trace little circles over the outside of Larten's thighs.  
"No?" Larten shook his head no. "Well then you are certainly missing out. My family consists of the greatest most amazing freaks ever to be seen. I would introduce you now but as you can see it is very late for them and when the weather is foul everyone turns in early. Perhaps tomorrow?"  
"That sounds fantastic. I would love to meet all of them." Larten smiled and watched Mr. Tall as he sat back down, curious as to how something so big could move so gracefully.  
"Tell me a bit about him, Seba. How did you come across such a charming young man?" Hibernius shifted himself so that he was leaning against the arm of the sofa, cheek resting on curled knuckles.  
"Well I was visiting a friend, Vanez Blane. You remember Vanez, correct?" Seba asked, resting his finger tips on his furred chin.  
"Of course."  
"Good. He was needed for some Mountain business so I was sent to talk to him and I noticed this little buggar running about and getting into a fight with several older boys, most of which appeared to be his brothers."  
"Charming family." Larten giggled and bit his lip to keep himself from grinning widely.  
"He could not have been more than sixteen at the time and he was plenty old enough to make his own decisions. So with a dying father and abusive brother's back at home he opted to come with me and be my little assistant, perhaps saving his family a lot of trouble." Seba finished his story and moved his fingers down to Larten's ribs.  
"Interesting story. Has he been doing well?"  
"Very well. His skills have improved greatly in the short ten years we have been together." Larten smiled at the compliment and turned back to Hibernius.  
"Fantastic. So what did you come here for?" Mr. Tall sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.  
"We just need a place to stay for awhile. We got into a bit of trouble two towns over and we need to lay low for awhile."  
"Seba, Seba, Seba. Can you ever stay out of trouble?" Hibernius laughed.  
"Safety is for the weak." Seba took a long sip from his wine, finishing off the glass.  
"Of course, Seba. And how long do you plan on staying?"  
"Oh not long. A week or so. We can pull our own weight around here you know." Seba shifted in his seat and dug around in his pockets as he spoke.  
"I believe you. You vampires always do."  
Seba clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his fingers found what he had been searching for. A small bottle filled with a thick liquid emerged from his pocket and Larten's hands made a dash for it. Seba, being just a bit faster, pulled the bottle away. "You know the rules; main course comes before the candy." He tapped the toe of his shoe against the table and nodded his head to the half full glass of wine. "Finish it up." Larten nodded and took the stem of the glass between two fingers and his thumb; straightening his spine he slowly fed himself the sweet drink. Hibernius let his eyes wash over the boy's clothed figure. Long limbs that were just a bit too long for the sleeves of his clothing stuck out a few inches more than they were supposed to, revealing pale expanses of lightly haired flesh around his wrists and ankles. He had broad, flat shoulders that tapered down to a tiny waist, forming a perfect V in his tight suit. His eyes traveled back up to his neck where they spotted a small red mark just on the inside of his collar, halfway covered by the wet fabric. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Seba, Seba, Seba," He thought to himself. "What am I ever going to do with you?"  
After about two minutes the glass was empty and Larten was reaching for the vile of blood like a child would a lollipop. "Unfortunately he cannot get enough of blood. I swear he would be a very happy vampaneze." Seba scoffed and handed the young man the bottle and watched as he ripped off the cork and poured the metallic fluid down his throat greedily. "It is empty, Larten." He held out his hand for the bottle. Larten ignored him and proceeded to lick around the mouth of the bottle, trying to get the last drops of bitter sweet blood. "Larten!" Seba snapped. Larten jumped and slumped his shoulders, ashamed of his behavior. "Give me the bottle." Seba demanded. Larten bit down on his lower lip and deposited the small vile into the other man's hand. "And you were doing so well." The older man muttered as he tucked the bottle into his pocket.  
"It's alright. I am sure you had your period of blood lust when you first started, Seba. There is no need to look so picture poised in front of me." Hibernius brushed back his ink black hair with his right hand and scratched the back of his scalp.  
"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I get a bit excited and—" Hibernius raised a hand, silencing Larten as he tried to apologize.  
"There is no need to be sorry, my boy. You have done nothing wrong." He reached a long arm over the table and cupped the side of Larten's face. "You are still learning. Give it some time. You'll get better." Larten smiled sheepishly and Hibernius slowly pulled his hand away. "Sun is coming up," he noted, nodding his head towards a porthole window. "You two ready to tuck in?"  
Larten stretched his arms over his head and Seba laughed. "I believe that is a yes."  
"Do you two want me to have a coffin made for him?" Hibernius reached over and handed Seba his cloak.  
"No. We will be fine for the short time we will be staying here. Thank you, Hibernius." Seba accepted his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, clipping it with the buckle up front beneath his neck.  
"It's a pleasure," the tall man smiled at the sleepy eyed youth and loomed over him as he took the liberty of getting Larten set to travel out in the rain to a spare caravan.  
"Do you have anything to keep you dry, Hibernius?" Seba stood, hunching his shoulders so he could fit beneath the roof easily. "Up we go," he said as he hauled Larten to his feet.  
"The journey must've taken quite a bit out of him." Mr. Tall chuckled.  
"You think?" Seba replied sarcastically as Larten slumped forward onto him.  
Hibernius chuckled. "And I have a hat to keep me dry."  
"Good. Now I do not have to feel bad about you getting all wet. I will just remember that it was your fault you failed to grab something more useful in the rain than a top hat." He looped an arm around Larten's waist and reached out to grab one of the suitcases sitting up by the door.  
"Leave them. I will have them sent to you later today."  
Seba paused, holding his position for a moment before straightening up. "As you wish." He brushed his hair back and pulled up his hood and then Larten's. "Shall we?"  
Hibernius grabbed his top hat by the brim between two fingers and gingerly placed it on his head. "We shall." He nodded to the door and watched as Seba flung it open with a greater force than intended, catching it before it smacked into the side of the wagon. Seba dragged Larten out first, standing the boy up on his own briefly as he stepped out and then regained his hold on him.  
"You alright?" Seba asked his assistant.  
"Yes," Larten mumbled.  
"Then walk on your own!" Seba pushed him away but Larten just rocked back on his heels and flipped himself around to face his mentor.  
"But I like it here." He said sleepily, sloppily slinging his arms around Seba's neck and feigning sleep yet again.  
"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Seba rolled his eyes and shook his head. Looking over his shoulder he made sure Hibernius' attention was elsewhere before placing a chaste kiss on the slightly parted lips of his assistant, receiving him a small giggle from the youth. "Shut up." Seba muttered, suppressing a small smile.  
Seba waited beside the opening as Hibernius crawled out of his caravan, instantly drenched by the heavy rain. "Come along." Mr. Tall said, taking a brief look around before heading off to the right. About six establishments away from Hibernius' cart was another smaller one, wooden like all of the others but no windows were on it. "Here we are."  
"You still have this old thing?" Seba asked. "Bloody hell it must be a century old."  
"Why dispose of it when it is still useful? Of course I made a few modifications. Take a look." Hibernius slipped his fingers beneath a metal handle and slid the door open opposed to the swinging of the other doors.  
"Well that is a nice touch." Seba smiled and climbed inside. "And much roomier. Thank you, Hibernius." He found a wooden box in the middle of the caravan and flipped open the lid. "You finally put lining in it! Took you long enough."  
"I had a feeling you would be visiting soon so I thought it would be nice for me to make it a bit more comfortable. Consider it a late birthday present." Mr. Tall rested his arms over his head and leaned against the doorway, smiling at Seba as he tenderly brushed wet hair from Larten's face.  
"Birthday? I do not even remember when that was." Seba chuckled dryly and shut the lid quietly.  
"December twenty ninth. Same as it has always been."  
"Oh that is right! I remember now!" Seba slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand. "How stupid of me to forget."  
"It is alright, Seba. After living for four centuries you are excused from forgetting the date of your birth." Hibernius shook his head of water running down his face.  
"What about you? Do you remember yours?"  
"Not the slightest."  
Seba laughed. "You remember mine but not your own?"  
"Of course. How could I forget your birthday?" Mr. Tall smiled and leaned into the wagon. "As I recall it is the first night you and I spent together."  
"We had spent many more nights together before that."  
"I meant that was the first time we spent 'together'. You know, no clothes, all alone, big bed—"  
"Alright! Alright I get it. Silence before he hears you." Seba's cheeks turned a deep red and he looked back over his shoulder at the coffin.  
"Thought that might jog your memory." Hibernius chuckled.  
"Hush," Seba hissed. "Now is not the time to bring up old flings." Seba pressed his ear to the coffin and grunted in satisfaction when he confirmed Larten was still asleep. "I do not want him to hear about any of my past loves."  
"Why not?"  
"He is not ready." Seba turned and walked until his face was right in front of Hibernius'. He smiled and pressed his lips against the older man's, chuckling into the kiss as their chin hair scraped together. Hibernius reached a wet hand around Seba's head and pulled him closer and after Seba could hold his breath no longer he pulled away, panting heavily. "July fourth." He breathed.  
"Excuse me?" Hibernius leaned back to look at Seba's face.  
"July fourth. Your birthday." Seba smiled and kissed Hibernius' forehead. "The day we met. How could you forget?"  
"Forgive me," Hibernius smiled.  
"Go on now. Before he wakes up and sees." Seba shooed him away with the wave of his hand.  
"As you wish." Mr. Tall backed out and bowed low, sweeping his hat off of his head as he did. "See you both tomorrow night." He said as he turned to leave, waving over his shoulder. Seba smiled and shook his head before sliding the door shut.

The next morning Mr. Tall awoke and after only a moment of suspiciously eyeing three bags beside his bed the memories of last night filled his head. He reached his pale hands up and rubbed the edges of his ink black eyes, sighing and slumping forward. "I hate mornings," he grumbled as he rolled out of bed and dragged himself over to a vanity set where he quickly gazed at himself in the mirror. His stringy black hair was still oily and stuck out in all manner of odd angles. Hibernius exhaled, puffing out his cheeks and he carded his fingers though his bed mussed hair, sticking it back as much as he could before grabbing a comb and letting the finely spaced teeth do the rest. He dipped the comb in a clear jar of oil and professionally slicked his hair back. With dexterous fingers he pulled down a few thick clumps of hair to dangle in front of his forehead. When Hibernius was satisfied with his hair he backed up a bit to look himself over in the mirror.  
With a silent gag he placed a hand on his bare stomach and pressed in. "I'm getting soft." He scoffed at himself. "Best start working at it before I end up looking like my father." He mused to himself as his fingers played with the light trail of fur on his chest. His lips twitched to the side and he thought for a moment about shaving off the baby fine thatch of hair but shook his head and clapped both palms to the sides of his face, pulling down to tug the bottom eyelids away from his eyes, exposing the dark orb to him more. "Gods I probably scared the lad half to death if I visited him looking half this horrible." Mr. Tall stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries like a child before flopping onto his bottom and resting his hunched back against the cool wood of the wagon wall. He let his head fall back against the wood and rolled it from side to side, looking around the caravan until his eyes came to rest upon the bags once more. "I ought to deliver those." He grunted as he pulled himself up to his feet. A shirt was draped over the back of a chair and he quickly pulled it on over his broad shoulders, buttoning the buttons with inhuman speed before tucking himself into a new set of black pinstriped trousers and donning a matching coat.  
Two sprays of an expensive French cologne down the collar of his shirt were the final touches to his routine before slinging an earth green duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbing the two other dark colored bags and a wooden cage containing a bright green spider in both of his hands. With two free fingers he lifted the handle and swung the door open, stepping down onto the ground directly instead of using the stairs that unfolded before him. He squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight and blinked a few times before heading off to where he had escorted the vampires. The soaked ground sloshed as he walked, caking the bottom of his black shoes with mud and grass. He scraped off his shoe on the metal rimmed wheel of the vampire's caravan, pulling out a long wooden board that extended from the side of the wagon and setting the bags on it. Hibernius was about to turn back to check on the other performers when he heard a soft moan from inside the cart. He bit his lip and willed himself to just keep walking but his curiosity won over and he walked around to the front of the caravan until he found a small peephole he had carved long ago.  
He traced the outside of the hole with the tip of a red gloved finger and sighed softly before crouching down and pressing the side of his face to the moist wall. His eyes widened with surprise and he tore his face away from the wall quickly, breathing heavily. With a hard, dry swallow he held his eye to the hole again with more enthusiasm, pressing his hands against the wall quietly as well. After a few short moments his eyes had adjusted to the sudden darkness, giving him a full view of the show inside. Both vampires were very much awake inside and Hibernius was watching their every move, licking his dry lips often.  
Inside was Larten splayed out over the top of the closed coffin, stark naked, giving Hibernius a nearly unobstructed view of his youthful body. His eyes were clenched shut and his long red hair was strewn about, the tie that usually restrained his thick hair was nowhere to be found. Larten's long arms were wrapped around Seba's neck tightly, finger nails digging into the scarred flesh of the other man's back, his teeth clamped around the older man's shoulders drawing a bit of blood that dribbled out from the corner of his lips. Seba's right hand was wrapped around his assistant's thigh, pushing his knee up to his chin as he thrust in and out roughly, his free hand locked in a loose fist around Larten's erect member, stroking him slowly. Hibernius let out a shaky breath and cupped his rapidly engorging member through his slacks. Seba grunted and ducked his head low to whisper in Larten's ear. "I want to see you," he husked, gasping as the younger vampire pried his teeth from Seba's shoulder, leaving a bleeding ring of slits behind. The red haired youth laid back and unwrapped his arms from around Seba's neck, stretching them above his head and arching his back up so his chest pressed into Seba's even further. Larten's eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at Seba softly and the older vampire moaned loudly, picking up the pace of his thrusts and capturing Larten's lips in an almost brutal kiss as he brought both of them to completion, Larten spilling into his hand while he released inside of his assistant. Mr. Tall clenched his eyes shut and shuddered, squeezing his legs shut around his hand at he pressed it closer to his heated sex. He tossed his head back and gasped wildly, fanning his face with a stiff hand and pulling the knot to his tie down a bit so the redness in his face would flush out before anyone noticed him.  
He rose, sighing as his knees popped from being in a crouching position for so long. "May I help you, Bradley?" Hibernius asked, straightening his tie before turning around to face the mischievous performer.  
"Nope, nothin' boss. Just hangin' around as usual." Bradley linked his fingers together and hooked them behind his head in a relaxed pose.  
"Please try to stay out of trouble, young man. I am a bit under the weather and cannot afford to be following you around to clean up after you today." Mr. Tall ran his fingers though his hand and tugged the lapels of his jacket before moving to get around Bradley Stretch.  
"Hey boss." Bradley called him back, eyeing the wagon suspiciously. "Who's in there?"  
Hibernius chuckled. "An old friend, Master Stretch. He is a vampire so unless you wish to find yourself drained of blood in the early morning before breakfast I suggest you keep your nose out of his business and leave the wagon alone." Bradley's eyes went wide and he shuddered before scurrying away to find someone else to mess with. Mr. Tall smiled triumphantly, having fooled his youngest performer easier than he had planned. He looked around sharply and situated his stiff member in his jockeys before retreating to the safety of his own caravan.

Once Hibernius was inside he collapsed on his bed and lost all previous composure. With the door locked and secured he tore at his belt buckle savagely, trying to release his aching erection from the confines of his black trousers. He sighed with relief as the buckle released its hold on the tongue of his belt, releasing pressure in his lower stomach almost immediately. As the zipper slid down he groaned when his fingers grazed the firm lump, sending shivers coursing through his stretched body. He was dipping his fingers into his boxer shots when a knock on the door stopped him, elicting a pained moan from slightly parted lips. "Who is it?" He called, trying to slow his breathing. A small voice answered Larten and he shot up into a sitting position on his bed. Hibernius was scrambling as she refastened his pants and pulled his belt tight around his waist again. "Coming! I am coming I promise, love. Just a moment please." He stood and checked his hair and complexion in his vanity set. He splashed some powder on his face to hide the redness and pushed a few misplaced hairs back into their rightful position before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Larten, what a pleasant surprise. I figured you would be asleep by now." Larten smiled and took Hibernius' hand, shrugging off the heavy cloak when he was safely inside.  
"I should be but I could not. Seba is though and I did not wish to wake him so I thought I should come here." He brushed stray hairs from his eyes as he spoke. Mr. Tall saw that some of his hair was still wet from sweat and sighed.  
"Here, take a seat." Hibernius led him to his bed and lowered the youth onto the plush mattress.  
"Thank you."  
"You may lie down if you wish." Hibernius unbuttoned Larten's jacket and tossed it over the back of the sofa.  
"Thank you, Mr. Tall. I appreciate it." He pushed his hands into the blankets and scooted himself back on the bed. Hibernius watched him as Larten's legs slid up over the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to slow his rapidly palpitating heart. "Are you alright, Mr. Tall?" Larten asked, ducking his head down to try to get his face into Hibernius' gaze.  
He shook his head and sniffed, scrubbing his eyes with the pads of his fingers. "Yes, yes. My apologies." He said with a shaky voice. "Just a bit tired is all."  
"You know there is plenty of bed here for the both of us." Larten moved over and placed a shapely hand into the empty space on the bed beside him. The tall man's mouth opened and shut as he quickly searched for the right answer. "Come on, Mr. Tall. I do not bite." Larten gave the older man a bit of a mischievous smile and lay back on the fluffy pillows, slipping his legs beneath the covers.  
"If you do not mind it."  
"Of course not." Larten pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. "The covers are not keeping me warm enough as it is. Perhaps a little body heat would do the trick." Hibernius swallowed hard and shuddered as all of the blood in his body seemed to shoot down to his crotch.  
"A-alright." Hibernius slowly peeled off his jacket and kicked out of his shoes, cautiously lowered himself onto the bed right behind Larten. "Thank you."  
"It is your bed, you know." Larten giggled before turning his back to the larger man. Hibernius laid in silence for a long while, staring at Larten's back as his shoulders steadily rose and fell in time with his soft breathing. He drew his lower lip into his mouth and lightly bit it as he slowly inched closer to Larten, being careful not to wake the sleeping red head. When he was close enough he wrapped one of his arms around the thin figure and pulled Larten the rest of the way to him, sealing the space between them. Larten gasped and wriggled but only for a moment before falling still again. Hibernius lowered his lips to the youth's ear and breathed hot air across it, smiling when he felt a small shudder from the vampire. "You're gorgeous." He whispered softly, letting his lips play along the shell of Larten's ear. Larten arched his neck back and rested the back of his head against Hibernius' shoulder. The older man took the invitation and latched his lips to Larten's in a tender kiss. He broke away, panting softly before kissing him again roughly. "Let me have you." Hibernius pleaded, nipping gently at Larten's squared jaw. He felt Larten nod against his shoulder and kissed him again. "Thank you. Thank you." He husked over and over again as he rolled Larten onto his stomach, topping him off by lying on his back. Larten gasped as cold hands touched the pale skin of his back beneath his shirt, pulling the sheer garment up to his shoulders. The young vampire moaned as Hibernius tugged the shirt off over his head and kissed his way down the boy's slightly protruding spine. When he got to Larten's trouser waistline he reached around and swiftly unfastened Larten's belt with dexterous fingers. "Relax," Hibernius whispered when Larten tensed up as he slid his pants down off of his legs. "I am not going to hurt you I promise. Do you trust me?" Larten nodded against the pillow and turned his head to the side to look at the dark man behind him. "Alright, love. On your back then, sweetheart." Larten nodded again and flipped over, stretching himself out before Hibernius. 's bottom lip quivered as Larten arched his back up and wrapped his legs around the still dressed man's waist.  
He braced his arms on either side of Larten's head and lowered his torso onto Larten's chest, capturing his lips as he settled. Their mouths worked together, opening and closing on each other's lips as their tongues tangled together. Hibernius lifted himself slightly when he felt Larten's fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. He tangled his fingers in the red head's disheveled hair as the young man fidgeted with his belt. The tall man sat back on his haunches, finishing Larten's job himself and pulling his screaming member from his pants. Larten sighed and wrapped his thin fingers around the heated flesh, closing his eyes and lifting his chin up. Hibernius moaned and leaned down, clamping his mouth on Larten's Adam's apple, humming softly and sending vibrations through Larten's throat. Mr. Tall pushed Larten's thighs apart and ran his hands over the velvety skin before prying the vampire's fingers from his erection and positioning himself at the younger man's entrance.  
He pushed in swiftly, met with little resistance due to previous preparation from Seba. Larten cried out and arched his back at the swift intrusion and pulled at Hibernius' unbuttoned shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders. The vampire's fingernails tore into the fabric as Hibernius made the first few thrusts, gasping sharply at each withdrawal. The dark man gently removed Larten's hands from his now ruined shirt and laced their fingers together, pinning the backs of his hands down on either side of his head. Long legs wrapped around his waist again as Hibernius fell into a rhythm, slowing down as he came close to completion and then speeding up again.  
"Mr. Tall!" Larten whimpered as Hibernius made an especially hard thrust.  
"Use my name, Darling. Hibernius." He grunted as he nibbled on Larten's collar bone.  
Larten tossed his head from side to side as Hibernius' sex rubbed his prostate, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. "I-I- I'm gonna'…!"  
"I know, I know. Come for me, baby." Hibernius said, wrapping his fist around Larten's dripping member and stroking him quickly as his pace quickened.  
Larten shouted out Hibernius' name as his climax came and he erupted all over the tall man's hand. His spasming sent Mr. Tall over the edge and he followed in suit, coating Larten's insides with his essence. "Thank you, thank you." Hibernius repeated over and over again as they collapsed together on the bed, Larten curling up under his long arm and falling asleep.

"Thank you again, Hibernius." Seba thanked the tall man again as he pulled the hood up over Larten's head and grabbed their bags. "The hospitality was very much appreciated."  
"It was not a problem. I hope to see the both of you again in the near future." Hibernius grabbed Seba's hand and kissed the top of it. "Promise you will come back?"  
Seba blushed and pulled his hand away. "We will see, Hibernius. Until then farewell." He slung a bag over his shoulder and walked towards the woods. "Come along, Larten. We have council to get to and I intend to introduce you to the Princes."  
"Coming!" Larten shouted back. He turned to Hibernius and smiled.  
"I am going to miss you." Hibernius admitted, taking both of Larten's hands in his own. "Are you going to come back to see me?"  
"I will. But I do not know when." He looked back over his shoulder at Seba. "He is a bit unpredictable."  
"I know that all too well." Hibernius smiled and looked at his old lover.  
"What was between you two?" Larten asked, swinging their arms back and forth.  
"Perhaps another time." Hibernius tugged Larten into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Take care of him for me, would you?  
"I will." The red head hugged Mr. Tall tightly around the waist.  
"Larten! Come on!" Seba called after his lagging assistant.  
"Bye!" Larten shouted, grabbing his bag and the spider cage as he scampered off to his mentor.  
"Au revoir!" Hibernius shouted after them, sticking his hands in his pockets and watching them as they disappeared into the woods.  
"What was all of that about?" Seba asked.  
"Nothing." Larten giggled. "Oi, Seba."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind telling me how you and Hibernius got to be so close?" Larten asked, a grin plastered across his face.

~+~ FIN

Sorry about any typos. I do not have an editor. ^-^;;

Jog on


End file.
